List of Episodes in Castaras
End Of Time: '''After a massive explosion, Skunk is reunited with his childhood friends when Scooby Doo and Daphne pull up in the Mystry Machine. '''Sociaty Girls: '''The girl goodies spend a day trip together away from the boys, until Baboon kidnaps Daphne. '''Melody's Missing Locket: '''Melody's precious golden locket is missing, which was stolen by Morgana, so Violet is framed for the theft. will Violet clear her name? '''Be My Love: '''Kowalski notices that Private is blushing around the girls and tries to figure out who it is, which turns out to be Bubbles. '''Daphne Blake Superstar: When Lyndsey sings live at a concert, Tommy, Voltar, Shaun and Atomic Betty think that she is Daphne, so Daphne gets all the credit. Boo's First Play: '''It's Boo's first nursery play, so Jack Sparrow and John Connor decide to make her play the best. Before Mr. Waternoose ruiens it by trying to kidnap Boo. '''Triple Date: '''Tom and Sheeba Cat go out for a meal, along with Henry and Melody, but only for Baboon and Morgana to arrive at the same resturant. '''Baboon's Pizza: '''Daffy, Voltar and Draco get jobs at the local pizza store, only for Baboon to be their boss. '''Bad Tiffany: '''Chucky kidnaps Tiffany, turning her evil again, Baboon orders her to reveal where Goodie safehouse is but as she heads back to Goodie safehouse, Lisa and Nibbles start to realise Tiffany's been brainwashed. '''Lola Returns: '''When Lyndsey and John spend the day at a fair, they spot Lola Bunny. Lyndsey decides to bring Lola in, with everyone excited to see Lola, Violet is less welcoming. Until Baboon kidnaps Lola!. '''Elvira: '''When Morgana's niece visits, she acts evil and harsh in front of her but she really wants to be a good sea witch, and even makes friends with Melody. '''Spy For The Truth: '''When Daffy sees Henry talking to Yosemite Sam, he starts getting conclusions by thinking that Henry is with the villians. So he tells Melody, they then spy on Henry. '''Shaun & Preston Alone: '''After Prank builds a time machine for Baboon, It goes wrong causing the villians and the goodies to dissapear except for Shaun and Preston. '''Preston's Power: '''Fed up with the goodies antics and the villians lazieness, Baboon fixes Preston up by putting a mega kill lazer in his right arm, so if he only sees a member of the goodie team, the lazar kills them. '''Recovery: '''After Lyndsey's near death, Kowalski stays in the lab room with her on the life machine, as Betty reveals the goverment have Preston. '''Scrappy Doo Wanted: '''After the goverment capture the villians, they are aware that Scrappy is missing, so the goodies try and find him. '''Escape: When the villians escape, they hold all the goodies hostage, or at least a goodie is wiling to help. '''Kidnapped: '''The Goodies are now trapped in Villian HQ, and Baboon steals back the proputite from Skunk. '''Good Vs Evil (Part 1): '''As a battle commences who will win? '''Good Vs Evil (Part 2): '''The battle continues... Category:Crossovers Category:TV Cartoons Category:2017 cartoons Category:Good vs evil